


【最王】爱与青春的旅程

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 真正的“梦醒时分”当年在公交车上，阳光正好，从斑驳的窗子透进来，享受着惬意的悠闲时光，我写下了这些文字，在到站之前
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	【最王】爱与青春的旅程

王马小吉没有变老。  
三十年前有一天，最原终一与王马小吉在一艘豪华的游轮上执行委托的时候，他们坐在金色的舞厅边上，轻灵却又极尽奢华的华尔兹响彻整个大厅，王马小吉用手指敲着桌面，绕着圈询问他是否愿意同居。  
在最原终一与他同居了三十年以后，看着比自己细小了很多的手臂和手掌，他总是有种恍如隔世的感觉。  
但是这件事他没有对任何人说，他只是重复着上班，下班，回家吃饭，等待着王马小吉的归来。  
十年前最原终一关闭了自己的侦探事务所，虽然他们有着这辈子都花不完的金钱，然而他思考了许久之后，觉得还是应该去体验一下普通地上班，至少还是有点事做。  
话是这么说，但是最原终一还是勤勤恳恳地完成了每一项任务，该加的班还是加了，该忙到深夜还是忙了，平时还经常去锻炼身体，因此即使到了四十七岁也并没有出现大多数上班族所患的伏案工作常有的病。  
变化是王马小吉离开的时间越来越长了。  
在他决定去上班的那一天，最原终一找来王马小吉谈了谈，不过结果是被他大闹了一场，然后离家出走了。  
这一走就是半个多月，最原终一突然很不习惯，也没有立刻去找工作，只是重复着搜寻的工作，把他可能去的地方都找遍了，甚至托关系查了他的信用卡使用记录，当然是一无所获罢了。对于王马小吉可能有其他身份证、其他信用卡这件事，最原终一一点办法都没有，若是有人问起，他只会笑笑对你说：“因为这样才是王马小吉啊。”  
还好最后这件事被解决了，在最原终一快飞遍了半个地球之后，他疲惫地回到了家，看到坐在沙发上的人憋着笑意对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“欢迎回来，最原酱~”  
这件事最后在床上被解决了。  
可能他们达成了某种默契，或者不言而喻的和解，然而事实是王马小吉会在最原终一出去上班后也跑到不知哪儿去，晚上在最原终一回来之后不久再回来。针对这件事，最原终一做了一些调查，虽然都以失败告终，但是一年以后他转换了一下思路，在自己公司的领导办公室抓到了正在喝茶的王马小吉。  
“因为我一天不看到最原酱就浑身难受嘛~”  
“那就给我好好上班啊…”  
“嗯？你让恶之总统来正常的公司当个社畜？拜托啦不是每个人都像最原酱一样有闲情逸致。”  
诚然，让一个怎么看都不过十七八岁的人来上班是有点过分。  
于是最原终一继续纵容他和领导打关系，最后不知何时的哪一天他也消失了。  
不过好在他每晚都会回家，生活仍在继续着。  
直到五年前的某一天，王马小吉给他打了一个电话说今晚不回来吃饭了，最原终一回到家以后发现家里多了一辆豪车——当然他还是选择每天和电车作伴，重点是，从此以后，王马小吉开始经常性消失一段时间，多则一周，少则两三天，无论最原终一如何询问，他也始终不肯说自己是去干什么了。后来，作为之前王马小吉一声不吭曾经消失半个多月的补偿，他让步到隔一个月经常性消失。  
就这样日子走到了最原终一四十七岁那年。在某一个周末，他抱着王马小吉躺在别墅阳台的躺椅上，阳光和煦地打在两个人身上，王马小吉像猫儿一样蜷缩着睡着了，最原终一时而盯着臂弯里深紫色的碎发，时而继续沉浸于手里的小说，思考着冰箱里的葡萄芬达是否已经喝完了。  
然而并没有，今天是王马小吉好不容易回家的日子。  
岁月确实有在王马小吉的性格上留下印痕，他像三十年前一样天天说谎骗人的样子已经随着时光故去了，现在的王马小吉只是时而表现出恶作剧的一面，虽说语气有时候仍然比较孩子气，但是沉默、稳重的感觉也有在自然而然地散发出来，只不过这一切发生在这个外表看上去只有十七八岁的少年身上，实在有点不同寻常。  
光是没有变老这一点就足够不同寻常了。  
反观自己，虽然没有什么大的疾病，但确是老了，精力不如以往那么充沛了，在墨绿色的发色里时而窥见几缕白发。  
后来最原终一辞退了工作，这下反而变成王马小吉照顾他了。  
再后来他变得更老了，从朦胧的双眼看出去，紫发少年仍然笑颜如花。  
他真的不会老，最原终一喃喃自语道。  
然后王马小吉便笑着回答道，最原酱已经是我爷爷的年龄了哦。  
“可是王马君……应该也已经这个年龄了吧。”  
再后来的后来，最原终一的皮肤变得充满褶皱，满头白发，声音嘶哑，连思维也变得极其缓慢。  
这一天，最原终一想起来走走，于是王马小吉扶着他走到了阳台，慢慢地躺到躺椅上。  
“最原酱，已经这么年迈了呢。”很奇异地，今天他的听力格外清楚，并没有像以往一样需要王马小吉耐心地重复好几遍。  
为什么王马小吉没有变老呢？是魔法还是什么，好像是一个未解之谜，以前不是没有问过，但似乎王马小吉自己也不清楚原理的样子，不过此时此刻，他确确实实地说道：“我为什么没有老，最原酱现在该是很清楚了吧。”  
什……  
“最原酱是真的很厉害呢，能把恶之总统骗得团团转，”说着王马小吉歪着头露出了一个充满邪气的笑容，如他正当十七岁那年，一模一样，“还是说……呢嘻嘻~就这样稀里糊涂过一辈子，最原酱觉得也不赖？”  
等等……  
最原终一想说些什么，但是感觉浑身上下都没有了力气，眼前又从清明变得灰暗。  
不……  
“最原终一，你该醒来了。”  
时光加盖在他身上的印章一样样的消失，最原终一明白自己在飞速变得年轻，先是头部，然后是四肢百骸，他用尽最后的力气抓住扶手猛地直立起身子来想要做些什么，可是意识仿佛被卷入洪流，模糊不清，似乎要飘向一个遥远的地方。  
好困，好累啊，最原终一感觉自己逐渐支撑不住，闭上了眼睛，可两行清泪不由自主地淌下，日落的余晖照耀在最原终一的脸庞上，衬得十七岁少年脸上的清泪折射出金色的光芒。  
不，不要，不想回去……  
恍惚间，一个轻轻的吻落在他额头。  
“该醒了。最原终一。”  
“最原终一！！！”  
最原终一清醒了过来，眼前是现实，更是无止境的梦魇，惶惶不可终日。  
Kibo拍着最原终一的脸颊，长叹一口气：“天哪，你刚才这是怎么了，怎么叫都没反应，要不是你一切体征正常，我还以为你已经……”  
“汝已经晕过去有好几分钟了，情急之下吾使用了耗能很大的清醒魔法。”  
“你只是普通地把水扑在了他的脸上吧……”  
Kibo，白银紬，梦野秘密子，还有远处一言不发脸色苍白的春川魔姬，大家聚集在这里，面前是巨大的冲压机，露出百田的一截袖子。  
原来自己晕了过去吗……可是为什么……  
“这样啊，百田的死对你的打击这么大吗……”  
“你说什么……死的是……百田？”  
可是我总觉得是……  
这时候春川魔姬终于发话了，身边散发出庞大的杀气，令在场的所有人都打了个冷战：“要是让我抓住王马那家伙，我绝对……”  
对了，死的是百田……王马小吉呢，王马小吉在哪里……  
心里某处响起轻灵的华尔兹，可是随着时间的流逝慢慢地远去了……


End file.
